Midori no Shounen
by Mr.Phantomhive
Summary: .:Yaoi:.((HaruyaxRyuuji))Cuando Midorikawa abrió los ojos eran las seis de la mañana y no recordaba nada. No estaba en su cama, ni tampoco estaba solo, al darse la vuelta se encontró con la cara de alguien que no conocía pero que llego para quedarse.
1. 6AM

**Genero** —YAOI ( **NagumoxMidorikawa** NagumoxSusuno HirotoxMidorikawa)

Drama,comedia, romance

 **Notas** —¿Escuchan eso? Es mi alegría que después de 6 perros años al fin saco un fic de Inazuma. El trauma por esta serie me llego al rededor del 2011 entrando al 2012 pero nunca pude sacar nada de ideas y eso que hay muchos personajes y temas que puedes ser explotados. Supongo que hasta ahora se tenia que dar esto. No los hago esperar, mas cositas al final de capitulo.

 **Disclaimers** —Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen; son propiedad de level-5. La música utilizada en el fic pertenece a sus respectivos autores.

 _ **Musica del capitulo**_ —Got it- _**Marian Hill**_

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos, eran exactamente las seis de la mañana, le dolía la cabeza y también el cuerpo, no recordaba mucho de lo que había hecho la noche anterior pero gracias a la sed infernal que sentía, sabía que había bebido mucho, pero de verdad mucho.

Una de las facultades de la universidad había organizado una gran fiesta en una casa gigante que había sido rentada, la piscina era enorme y tenía más de 13 habitaciones e infinidad de baños entre otros cuartos. Kazemaru y Shirou; sus dos compañeros de cuarto lo habían convencido de ir a la fiesta, el no tenía ganas de nada y mucho menos con lo que le estaba pasando y sus dos amigos desconocían. El solo quería hundir su miseria en su almohada y no pensar en nada y si era posible desvanecerse en el aire por completo.

No recordaba mucho, solo que bebió y bebió y justo al final de que le dieron algo llamado "La hada verde" una serie de luces brillantes y objetos voladores, bailaban en su cabeza, después de eso todo se puso negro.

Pudo haberlo tomado con calma pero cuando su cerebro escaneo bien el lugar donde estaba recostado en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no conocía esa habitación y que esa cama no era suya. Estaba volteado en dirección al reloj de la mesita de noche, bajo la vista y pudo ver toda su ropa tirada en el suelo, comenzó a ponerse en verdad nervioso. Se retorció en las sabanas y al momento de voltearse encontró una cara que jamás en su vida había visto. Justo enfrente de sus narices a menos de 5 centímetros de distancia tenia a un pelirrojo completamente desconocido para él, dormía plácidamente con su respiración haciendo subir y bajar la sabana que le llegaba a mitad del pecho. Midorikawa quería gritar pero sabía que entrar en pánico en esos minutos no era la idea más inteligente. Respiro hondo, movió su trasero hacia atrás como dando pequeños brincos una y luego dos veces hasta que su cabeza se movió de lugar, el pelirrojo soltó un gemido y se movió un poco. Midoriwaka contuvo la respiración, miro un poco hacia arriba y se dio cuenta de que tenía el brazo de aquel tipo alrededor de su cabeza. Se separo con más cuidado que antes hasta que pudo sacar una pierna, cuando la sintió en la alfombra se levanto de un movimiento rápido dando un traspié y resbalando con una botella de cerveza que estaba en el suelo.

Aterrizo completamente de culo y tuvo que taparse la boca para no soltar un alarido. El sujeto en la cama seguía sin moverse. Con rapidez tomo su ropa y se vistió, calzo sus tenis amarillos y justo cuando se disponía a irse de ahí, alguien intento abrir la puerta.

No puso porque, pero algo le dijo que tenía que esconderse, la habitación tenia baño así que se escondió ahí y cerró la puerta justo antes de que entraran.

—Mierda, hay alguien aquí. Vámonos—Escucho que dijeron desde el otro lado y con un pequeño empujón cerraron la puerta.

Midorikawa se vio en el espejo del lavabo, se veía horriblemente despeinado y pálido, con ojeras debajo de sus ojos negros. Se puso a recordar como hace no más de dos meses era la persona más feliz de la vida, hasta que "ese" otro tipo llego a su vida. Al recordar su cara, no supo si fue el alcohol que aun seguía en su organismo o el hecho de recordarlo que le revolvió el estomago. Su boca comenzó a llenarse de saliva peligrosamente, abrió la tapa de inodoro y soltó todo lo que traía en el estomago, ver su propio vomito de un verde asqueroso hacia que le dieran más ganas de vomitar, cerró los ojos, le bajo a la palanca y respiro hondo. Se mojo la cara y enjuago su boca. Tenía que salir cuanto antes de ahí.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y se asomo un poco, el tipo en la cama seguía dormido como muerto, no sabía si era el hecho de que era pelirrojo o que se había despertado a su lado, pero tenía unas ganas inhumana de golpearlo ahí mismo. Se trago las ganas abrió la puerta de golpe sin importarle el ruido y salió corriendo de ahí. No sabía ni donde estaba la salida, solo se fue a la derecha, bajo escaleras, luego otra vez la derecha y volvió a bajar escaleras, esa casa era estúpidamente enorme y estaba hecho un asco entre vasos desechables, ropa de procedencia dudosa colgando de las lámparas y lo que pudo jurar no eran globos si no condones inflados.

Al llegar al vestíbulo agudizo la vista para ver si veía a alguno de sus amigos pero no vio a nadie, la casa parecía aparentemente vacía de no ser por algunos cuerpos tirados en las escaleras con una botella de vodka abrazando o alguna chica acostada en los sillones con las piernas abiertas.

Salió corriendo sin siquiera cerrar la puerta principal, aun el cielo estaba algo oscuro y hacia frió, se dirigió a donde veía más luz de las farolas, era una zona residencial y las paradas de taxis estaban lejos. Al llegar a la esquina de la calle un taxi enviado por los dioses paso por ahí, Midorikawa se subió pensando que ya todo había pasado sin siquiera hacerse una idea de lo que se venía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ese pelirrojo peligroso no había dormido bien, su celular no dejo de pitar en toda la noche, lo puso en silencio porque sabía que no lo podía apagar, era un hombre con muchas ocupaciones, así como también sabia quien era el que lo había molestado toda la noche, se puso aun más de malas.  
Se levanto con pesadez de la cama tratando de que la persona a su lado no se despertara, puso su dedo índice en el censor y desbloqueo su iphone X

- _35 llamas perdidas_  
- _10 mensajes de voz_

Miro con gesto de fastidio el celular, borro todas la llamadas, todas eran de la misma persona y sabia lo que seguramente le iba a berrear, no estaba de humor para esas cosas. Al final sabía que no tenía la culpa.

Solo quiso escuchar el último mensaje de voz, para saber qué era lo último que había chillado antes de rendirse

 _ **Reproducir:** — ¡Tu! Maldito cabron mentiroso…— ***Música ruidosa de fondo*** — espero que me estés escuchando con atención — ¡Suéltame, Kazemaru!— ya que tú no tienes los cojones de decirme las cosas y no me quieres ver,— ***eructo*** — te lo voy a decir ahora mismo, malnacido hijo de la gran pu...— ***estruendo al fondo*** — ¡Ya basta Midorikawa dame ese teléfono!— ***algo de vidrio rompiéndose*** -¡No, déjame!- ***Otra cosa rompiéndose*** —¡CARAJO!  
Fin del mensaje_

Miro el celular con cara crédula y elimino el mensaje, se rasco un poco la nuca y suspiro, sabía que las cosas no serian fáciles.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas:** Listo, ya esta la introducción, corta pero quedo como quería. Yo me reí mucho escribiendo lo ultimo, jajaja porque en parte, esto esta basado en una historia real. PAM PAAM PAAAM. Yo tengo un pequeño estigma con esta serie, son cosas estupidas si ustedes quieren, pero que después de tantos años ya pueda sentirme libre de esa molesta costra porque eso es lo que era **UNA COSTRA** se siente en verdad bien. Ente fandom junto con el de Hetalia siempre han estado ahí, lo pueden comprobar si le dan un vistaso a las demás historias que tengo. Lo dije hace poco, me estoy tomando esto con seriedad, me gusta mucho escribir y quiero enseñarles a ustedes mis horribles historias, dicción y horrores ortográficos(?) Disculpen mi dislexia, no tengo beta y aun si leo mucho las cosas hay cosas que se me van.  
Esta es la primera historia que pude plasmar de Inazuma por lo menos al 80% tengo otra pero esa va a ser una letanía muuuuy larga y me quiero tomar mi tiempo para desglosarla como se debe, por eso saco estos fics que son cortos porque se que me pueden ayudar. Ok ya demasiada chachara innecesaria.

¿Se dieron cuenta que no dije ciertos nombres? Intente darle algo de suspenso, pero me imagino que ya se hicieron a la idea de quien es quien.

Si captaron ciertas referencias en algunas frases, por favor, no lo digan. Me da mucha vergüenza y en mi defensa es un asqueroso gusto culposo *se derrite*

Cualquier comentario o queja es bienvenida.

Nos leemos pronto.

 _ **Moi-moi**_


	2. Capitulo 1: Intoxicated

**Notas:** Termine esto mas rápido de lo que pensaba... si tan solo fuera mas constante otra cosa seria. En fin, mas cositas al final del capitulo. Gracias por los bellos reviews

 **Advertencias:** Por el momento ninguna.

* * *

 **Midori no shounen**

II- **"I** **ntoxicated"**

* * *

I

—No tienes que irte— El de ojos Oscuros lo veía acostado boca abajo mientras abrazaba la almohada

—Sí, si tengo. Hoy terminan mis estudios aquí, además no tengo el dinero para quedarme más tiempo

—Sabes que puedo decirle a mi padre que me dé un departamento y así los dos podemos vivir juntos ahí. Tendrías la Universidad a unas cuadras no tendrías ningún problema. Te lo dije desde que llegaste

—No me gusta vivir de otros como un parásito. —El de pelo blanco se puso su enorme chamarra de plumas de ganso encima y arreglo un poco su desordenado cabello

—No estas siendo un parásito, estas estudiando y a mí me beneficia

—Solo porque me la quieres meter a cada rato.

—También, pero además tendría una excusa para al fin quitarme a Lucy de encima— El de ojos negros soltó una risa sínica cuando noto que el otro comenzaba a irritarse— Estoy bromeando pero lo de Lucy es verdad

El de pelo blanco podía describir a la hermana del ojos negros como "cuchillito de palo"; No corta, pero como jode la existencia. Lo fulmino con la mirada pero no le dijo nada. Termino de sacar algunas cosas de los cajones, algunas camisas y objetos varios y entre sus curiosidades encontró una tira de fotografías de cabina las miro con atención y se sintió culpable de que... no sentía remordimiento, Así era él. Las hizo a un lado metiéndolas a un libro que aún no guardaba, ordeno unas pocas cosas y cerro sus maletas.

Sus 8 meses en Noruega habían terminado y le sorprendía lo rápido que se habían pasado. Sus padres lo mandaron ahí para reforzar sus estudios universitarios de actuacion. Se quedaba en unos pequeños apartamentos en un pueblo a mitad de la nada, donde lo único que se escuchaba eran las olas del mar romper contra las rocas, y el sonido del pasto y arboles moviéndose con el aire frio.  
Fue una buena decisión, aprendió muchas cosas y no desperdicio el tiempo pensando en nada que no tuviera mayor relevancia en su vida y a pesar de su buena experiencia en el país y que sabía que deseaba quedarse ahí, aún tenía pendientes en primera universidad.  
Ordeno sus maletas en la puerta y llamo a un uber, sintió un ligero peso en su espalda y unas manos grandes alrededor de su cintura.

—Además— El de ojos claros lo hizo que se saliera de sus pensamientos —Te gusta este clima, odias el calor de aquella ciudad—Tenia razón

—Quítate de encima, pesas—Intento quitarlo de encima pero el de ojos negros lo empujó hacia la puerta haciéndolo quedar cara a cara. Se quedó pasmado por un instante porque seguía desnudo y pudo sentir con claridad algo duro contra su estomago.

—Me pregunto si...—Lo tomo de la barbilla— En verdad te vas por tus estudios o porque ya lo castigaste mucho. — El de pelo blanco le sostuvo la mirada

— ¿Te importa?

—Nop— Se alejó de el— La verdad no, pero siento lastima por él.

—Entonces mantente a raya y no lo menciones cuando estoy contigo

—Eres adorable cuando te enojas, Suzuno.

Suzuno no le hizo caso, espero por 20 minutos hasta que su uber llego para llevarlo al aeropuerto. El de ojos negros ya se había vestido y esperaba junto a él , cuándo ya se iba lo ayudo llevando sus cosas al carro abriéndole la puerta del pasajero para que entrara

—Bueno, nos vemos. —El de ojos negros se acercó a su oreja—Pronto

Suzuno noto cierto énfasis en sus palabras

—Que estas...—Fue callado por un beso fugaz que le dio el de ojos negros que ahora eran adornados por lentes de pasta negra. Se apartó con rapidez y cerró la puerta del auto, golpeo dos veces el techo y este arranco

Suzuno Fusuke no miro hacia atrás, no le importaba que lo vieran besarse con otro hombre, hace mucho tiempo le dejo de importar, sin embargo lo tomo por sorpresa.

Miro por la ventana y aunque lo negara iba a extrañar aquel lugar en medio de la nada, sin embargo había algo del otro lado del planeta que siempre lo estaba esperando y siempre lo haría, o al menos eso pensaba.

 **II**

—Era la hora del desayuno y el Ihop estaba lleno de gente, niños escandalosos parándose en las silla dejando su comida de lado y sus madres no les ponían ni un poco de atención, parecía mas importante lo que sea que miraban por sus teléfonos.

Fudou tenía resaca y le dolía un poco la cabeza, quería desayunar algo mas fuerte que un desayuno ligero con fruta, pero el de pelo azulado le dijo que quería desayunar ahí y como buen novio, acepto solo para mantenerlo contento y que en la noche no hubiera reclamos cuando quería hacer rechinar la cama. Ya había visto como su pareja en menos de 5 minutos reviso y desbloqueo su celular no menos de 30 veces, esto comenzó ser molesto para el de pelo café quien daba pequeños sorbos a su café y picotebaba con el tenedor sus hot-cakes. A la vez 31 se cansó y dio un golpe en la mesa

—Joder, ya basta!—Grito con hastió- Llevas toda la mañana viendo el maldito celular

—No me contesta... me manda a buzón-Kazemaru volvió a tomar el teléfono y lo miro con preocupación mientras revisaba el registro de llamadas—Shirou tampoco me contesta pero al menos suena.

— ¿No te has puesto a pensar un poco que se le acabó la batería?

—Fudou, no lo veo desde anoche, se puso ebrio y después ya no lo encontré por ninguna parte

—Ya está grandesito, se puede cuidar y no va a perderse en esa casa. — Kazemaru lo vio con ojos acusadores—A lo mejor se quedó dormido en alguna de las habitaciones

—Estaba despechado, triste y enojado a la vez, tuve casi que taclearlo para que no volviera a llamarle al imbécil ese, no sé qué diablos le hizo pero cuando lo descubra, está muerto—agrego—. Nunca es su vida había bebido y se bebía como agua todo lo que se encontraba enfrente. Es obvio que estoy preocupado

—Lo vi tomarse el agua de un florero —Fudou soltó una risita tonta- Fue muy gracioso. Kazemaru estuvo a punto de contestarle— No te enojes, te traje aquí a desayunar porque me lo pediste, yo quería algo picante y estoy comiendo hot-cakes por ti. Al menos termínate el desayuno, luego te llevo a donde quieras mientras te quejas y yo veo tu cara hermosa deformándose de enojo por que solo presto atención a la mitad de tus quejas.

Kazemaru puso los ojos en blanco, algo que Fudou adoraba que hiciera, porque cada vez que lo hacía le daban ganas de saltarle encima y meterle la lengua hasta la tráquea sabiendo que este lo detestaba. Sus huevos estrellados con tocino ya estaban fríos. Dejo el celular a un lado y Fudou sonrió con gloria, Kazemaru le iba a dar un sorbo a su vaso de jugo cuando el celular comenzó a sonar. Fudou soltó con enojo el tenedor y se recargo en su asiento haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás.

— ¿Hola? ¡Shirou! Carajo, ¿porque no me contestaba? ¿Dónde estabas? ¿En dónde estás ahora?

—Cielos, cálmate estoy...*silencio*indispuesto ahora

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿En dónde estás?

—En el departamento… es solo que me quede dormido cuando llegue de la fiesta

—Por lo menos estas en casa, no puedo contactarme con Midorikawa…—El Tono de Kazemaru era de verdadera preocupación.

—Demonios, lo siento. Lo descuide un momento y ya no lo volví a ver… vayamos a buscarlo

—Bien, estoy en 30 minutos en el departamento

— ¡NO! — Shirou grito como mujer histérica— Nos vemos en la facultad, te queda más cerca y… así puedo tomar un baño rápido.

Kazemaru pensó un poco…

— ¿Estas solo?

—Claro que estoy solo— Shirou balbuceo

—Claro…— Kazemaru no quiso agregar más— Esta bien nos vemos en la facultad

—Bien

Kazemaru colgó el teléfono y se le quedo mirando a la pantalla que se bloqueaba

— ¿Qué pasa? — Fudou noto esa mirada rara que tenía su novio cuando estaba a punto de hacer algo

—Vamos al departamento, ahora

Fudou lo miro con extrañeza— ¿No vas a verlo en la facultad?

—Si me llevas al departamento en menos de 30 minutos— Lo reto— Hoy me haces lo que quieras hasta la hora que quieras

Fudou abrió los ojos, no dijo nada solo se levantó de golpe y corrió a pagar la cuenta. Kazemaru camino detrás de el rápido. Subieron al auto y tomaron camino. Kazemaru era serio en muchos aspectos, pero había algo que quería comprobar.

Llegaron justamente en 15 minutos, Fudou no recordaba ni como logro hacerlo, solo sus bajos instintos de tener a su novio a merced suya por una noche entera lo inspiro para manejar de modo automático. Estaba seguro que en algún momento le iba a llegar una infracción pero no le importaba, iba a valer la pena. El auto aún no se detenía cuando Kazemaru se quitó el cinturón de seguridad abrió la puerta y se bajó, logrando de manera misteriosa no caer por el movimiento. Corrió al edificio pensando en tomar el elevador, vio el número y marco el 20 el último piso, no tenía tiempo para eso, ellos vivían en el piso 6 así que tomo las escaleras corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Llego al número 30, respiro para intentar abrir con la delicadeza que su cuerpo le permitiera, abrió la puerta despacio intentando no hacer ruido.  
El viejo sillón que habían comparado cuando los tres fueron a vivir ahí estaba vacío, pero en la mesita de alado había latas de cerveza vacía., la mesa que daba a la ventana aun tenia los libros de Midorikawa junto con las prendas que había confeccionado. La cocina estaba libre, pensó que tal vez se había equivocado en sus supersticiones de no ser que cuando la puerta del baño se abrió no era Shirou quien salía de ahí.

Ambos se miraron muy fijamente.

—Maldita sea… —dijo el de cabello rubio mojado.

—Carajo…—Kazemaru miro hacia el techo y soltó un suspiro.

Fudou llego en ese momento viendo la escena y cuando comprendió, soltó una risa simplona que saco de quicio a los dos presentes.

—Goenji, puedo prestarte una camisa pero va a quedarte un poco…—Shirou quien salió de su habitación viendo la prenda al momento de darse cuenta que estaba jodido no supo a donde mirar—Pequeña.

Era un silencio bastante incomodo el que rodeaba a los cuatro y cuando alguien estuvo a punto de romper con aquel silencio, el tortuoso ambiente fue desvanecido como niebla cuando un quinto se hizo presente de manera apresurada

— ¡¿Porque está la puerta abierta?!

Midorikawa llego derrapando sus pasos y con el aliento agitado cuando se percató de todos los ojos que lo miraban en ese momento. Tal vez había llegado en un buen momento… o tal vez no.

 **III**

El desayuno era bueno, no le dolía tanto la cabeza como había esperado así que pudo disfrutar sin culpa sus alimentos. La enorme casa que hasta hace poco estaba echa una porquería entre condones, botellas tiradas y líquidos de procedencia dudosa, volvía a oler bien algo así como lavanda y pino fresco. Sin duda las personas que contrataban para limpiar la casa, hacían su trabajo a la perfección.

Nagumo veía la piscina limpia sin ninguna clase de consolador o juguete sexual flotando en ella a través de sus lentes negros, la brisa era agradable y el aroma a cloro junto con el sonido del viento tibio moviendo los arbustos hicieron que se relajara a pesar de todo lo que pasó la noche anterior. La casa estaba completamente vacía, nadie pudo imaginar que no hasta hace unas pocas horas aquel lugar parecía tuburio de barrio bajo. El hijo de los dueños de aquella casa aun no salía de la ducha. Nagumo pensó que la tubería se lo había tragado porque llevaba ahí más de cuarenta minutos, cuando el tardo en bañarse apenas quince, pensó seriamente en ir a revisar hasta que un golpe en la parte de atrás de su cabeza lo aturdió.

—Desayunaste sin mí, desgraciado. — El que había llegado intentada atorar una toalla en sus cabellos, fallando en el intento porque los largos mechones rubios se le salían por los lados. Nagumo se levantó y enrollo la toalla en su cabeza por él, atorando bien el cabello y jalando uno que otro mechon. El rubio se quejó mientras golpeaba su pecho.

—Pensé que ya te habías ido por el desagüe, te tardaste mucho— Nagumo volvió a sentarse mientras sacaba una cajetilla de su bolso trasero. —Tenía mucha hambre.

—Eso veo, te terminaste casi todo ¿Qué voy a desayunar yo?— El rubio pregunto mientras tomaba una uva solitaria del plato casi vacío

—Le pedí a la sirvienta que te trajera un poco más. — Nagumo encendió su cigarro con un Zipo viejo que tenía hace años. Soltó el aire haciéndolo de lado, sabía que Afuro odiaba el olor a cigarro

—Me impresiona lo mucho que te has acostumbrado a estar aquí.

— ¿Me estas juzgando? Además es tu culpa— Nagumo sonó dolido

—Yo no dije eso, y lo digo porque de no ser por mí estarías comiendo sopa instantánea solo en su pocilga de departamento. —El de la toalla hablo son cierto orgullo en su tono de voz, como alguien que ama recoger perros de la calle.

—Si quieres me largo.

—No seas así, sabes que me gusta que estés aquí, de no ser por ti todo el tiempo estaría solo aquí.

La sirvienta llego en ese momento con un plato pequeño lleno de frutas varias, jugo recién exprimido y un emparedado de salmón con lechuga. Lo que solía desayunar.

— ¿Algo más Joven Afuro? —La joven sirvienta se pechos bastante notables quien se notaba a kilómetros estaba interesada por Nagumo se inclinó haciendo que por "error" golpeara el brazo de del pelirrojo con su glúteos. Este no pudo más que aguantar la risa y mirar a otro lado mientras daba otra calada a su cigarro.

—No, gracias. Puedes retirarte.

La joven sirvienta hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue hacia la cocina, no sin antes mirar de reojo a Nagumo que seguía con la vista en la piscina

—Maldito perro. —Afuro rio mientras comía su fruta.

—Yo no hice nada.

—No hace falta, lo haces todo con tu presencia. Cabron.

— ¿Estas celoso?— Nagumo lo miro por encima de sus Ray-ban mientras le daba otra calada a su cigarro y el humo se colaba entre sus labios.

—Vete al demonio

Los amigos rieron como idiotas mientras uno terminaba su comida y el otro iba a por el segundo cigarro.

— ¿Entonces?— Afuro ya había soltado su cabello de la toalla y lo cepillaba con sus dedos de manera cuidadosa digno de la habilidad de anciana— ¿Con quién estuviste anoche?

Nagumo quien bebía otro vaso de jugo, intento no ahogarse y trago con cuidado el líquido

—Con nadie.

—Eres muy malo mintiendo

—Hablo enserio. — Y no mentía— No pude

Afuro suspiro y la trenza que había hecho con su cabello la poso en su hombro

—No sé si eres idiota, masoquista o simplemente muy estúpido

—Estaba muy borracho y puede yo sea un _hijodeputa_ pero no soy poco hombre. — De pronto volvió a la memoria de Nagumo chico bajito y delgado sin playera que lloraba mientras trataba de ahogar sus lágrimas entre sus diminutas y delgadas manos. No sabía si era el alcohol pero el rosado de sus mejillas le resulto encantador, y cuando soltó su cabello no pudo evitar que aquel aroma de manzana que salía de él se quedara en su memoria.

— ¡Hazme caso! Tú sabes bien que no me refiero a eso.

Nagumo volteo a mirarlo. Lo sabía muy bien, pero no quería hablar del tema

—Mejor dime como te la pasaste tú— Nagumo desvió el tema, cosa que Afuro noto pero no quería discutir

—Sinceramente no recuerdo mucho después de la tercera inhalada de Popper — El rubio miro hacia el techo mientras intentaba recordar algo— Lo único que sé, es que Osamu se quedó tan seco como yo. Creo que me quede inconsciente después del séptimo Squirt. Es un record para mí

El rubio parecía orgulloso pero Nagumo no pudo evitar alzar las cejas sin poder ocultar cierta cara de asco. A pesar de los años seguía sin poder acostumbrarse a la honestidad (o tal vez cinismo) de su amigo

—Deberías dejar de meterte esas porquerías.

—Es inofensivo

—Es una droga. — Nagumo puso un particular tono de desagrado a la palabra— No sé cómo Osamu permite que te metas todo lo que quieres

—Porque él también me las mete— La risa de Afuro fue estúpida y vacua mientras se mecía en las patas traseras de la silla.

—Estoy hablando enserio, puta.

Afuro se rio de repente haciendo que la silla tomara su lugar

—Joder, eres tan lindo cuando te enojas. — Afuro limpio la lágrimas de sus ojos— Recuérdame porque nunca hemos follado.

—Porque serias solo una zorra más en esta historia.

—Cierto, cierto. Demonios, hubiera sido tan maravilloso salir contigo.

—No hubiera funcionado.

—Lo sé. — Afuro calmo su risa y hablo con el tono más neutro que pudo— Sé que te preocupas, pero se lo que hago y conozco muy bien límites, Osamu por mucho que doble las manos por mí, lo creas o no, me pone puntos sobre las comas. Admito que no siempre obedezco pero por lo menos me mantengo en la línea.

—Espero sea verdad porque sin ti, yo me quedo solo.

Afuro no pudo contestar nada más. Puede que siempre se tome todo como una broma pero sabía que esas palabras que Nagumo acaba de soltar tenían más peso de lo que en verdad dejaban ver.

—Tú vas a enterarme, que no se te olvide— el rubio bromeo mientras le guiñaba un ojo al pelirrojo. —La próxima vez que vengas quiero pastel de fresa.

—Echo.

El esperaba que no

Nagumo encontró su motocicleta completamente limpia y encerada. Afuro tenía la manía de siempre mandar a lavar su moto aunque él decía que no lo hiciera

—Que hermosa ¿no? Afuro rodeo la vieja Harley asegurándose de que todo estuviera perfecto.

—Te dije que no lo hicieras—Nagumo saco el casco del asiento.

—Tal pareciera que yo cuido más esta moto que tú. Siempre esta echa un asco.

—La lavo de vez en cuando. No tengo tiempo y no soy rico como tú.

Afuro le alzo una ceja

—No me jodas, maricon—Afuro casi le escupía por su comentario

—El punto es que no necesitas hacerlo.

—Lo hago porque me cantan los cojones. ¿Alguna otra cosa?—El rubio parecía peligroso pero a Nagumo le dio gracia, era como ver un chihiahua en forma histérica

—Bueno tengo que irme, Tengo clases y mañana será un día pesado

Afuro lo miro de reojo mientras se subía a la Harley. Dudo por un minuto pero era inevitable que no lo dijera

—El estará de vuelta mañana

—Ya lo se

— ¿Te ha hablado por teléfono?

—Quiere que lo recoja en el aeropuerto

— ¿Y enserio vas a ir por él?

Nagumo lo miro fijamente, alzo sus hombros con indiferencia, ese gesto estaba lleno de resignación y de ¿Qué demonios quieres que haga?

—Tienes que dejar de ser su perro.

—No lo soy

—Si chasquea los dedos, va a donde el este, si dice "sentado" te sientas, si te dice vete al demonio hasta que yo quiera, haces tus maletas y te vas al demonio hasta que el berrinche se le baja.-Afuro se recargo en la Harley-En mi pueblo y en china a eso se le llama ser un arrastrado

Nagumo lo fulmino con la mirada, luego paso su vista a un punto muerto, sabía que no podía reclamarle algo, porque en parte era cierto. Era su karma, un karma que estaba seguro no merecía del todo

—Da igual, ya sé cómo es

—No estás tú para saberlo ni yo para contarlo pero comienza a darme un poco de asco como están llevando esa relación. Si a eso se le puede llamar relación.

—No soy idiota se cuáles son sus parámetros.

—En ocasiones siento que se te olvida

—Ojala, pero no puedo, aunque quisiera

Nagumo pensaba que el karma lo ataco y no lo merecía, solo de recordarlo hacia que de alguna manera se pusiera inquieto. Lo cual lo jodia.

—Si lo das todo, vas a quedarte sin nada— Afuro se apartó de la moto y camino hacia la puerta de la enorme casa

Nagumo lo sabía y lo sabía más que nadie. Se puso el casco y encendió la Harley de manera armoniosa haciendo que el motor ronroneara de manera exquisita. Arranco y se dirigió a la Universidad. Dejando detrás de el un rastro negro de humo lleno de decisiones malas y errores estúpidos.

 ** _.-"En el mundo que yo he creado... Estoy intoxicado"_**

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **Notas:**_ **—** Metí dos personajes de polvo de diamante si no contamos a Gazell, a ver si adivinan quienes son. Aunque ya dije el nombre de uno, falta que me digan su nombre Alien, fue curioso porque ni yo me lo esperaba. La parte de Nagumo y Afuro fue estúpidamente fluida, de verdad que todo me salio de un jalón y me dio risa la relación que tuvieron al final o mas bien como se acomodaron para que terminara asi. No daré mas detalle pero el asunto se torno bastante jodido. Tengo problemas lol.  
Drama por muchos lados, estoy tratando de que todo tome un camino mas de humor negro y no se vaya tanto por el rumbo de una comedia de amor adolescente, soy enemiga de las historias planas como mi busto. Espero que todo fluya de la manera en que quiero.  
No tengo otra cosa escrita asi que esto llevara tiempo, pensé en meter otra escena pero siento que no tenia tanta relevancia hasta que otros temas de la trama se toquen, y aun no hemos llegado a esa parte de conflicto. Paso a pasito, suave suavesito (?) Ok no. Gracias por leer bbs de luz.  
Disculpa de antemano por los errores ortográficos que se me fueron y también los narrativos. *C mata*

Ya saben que cualquier comentario es bien aceptado.


End file.
